


Fare pratica

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Lemon, Self-Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsword ne aveva parlato in modo abbastanza ampio e dettagliato al tempo stesso da permettergli di capire come fare, pur senza averne mai saputo niente.<br/>Si morse il labbro inferiore, incerto.<br/>«Forse non è una buona idea...» si disse, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco al cavallo dei propri pantaloni.<br/>Anche se in genere non era un ragazzo curioso, in quel frangente la curiosità era tanta: una parte di sé era interessata a come il suo corpo avrebbe reagito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare pratica

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Set Handmade / #5. Spiato_ @ [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/) e per _Ideal Seduction / #05 - Sguardo_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 666 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Da quando Elsword aveva tirato fuori l'argomento "masturbazione", Raven non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Sapeva che era sbagliato ossessionarsi con una cosa tanto sciocca, però non trovava niente che riuscisse a distrarlo.  
Si sentiva sminuito, in un certo senso: Elsword aveva appena tredici anni e ne sapeva molto più di lui in merito all'argomento. E lui aveva la bellezza di ventiquattro anni.  
Sdraiato sul proprio letto completamente vestito, gli occhi incollati al soffitto, rifletteva in silenzio, cercando di decidersi: adesso che era da solo avrebbe potuto fare un po' di pratica.  
Elsword ne aveva parlato in modo abbastanza ampio e dettagliato al tempo stesso da permettergli di capire come fare, pur senza averne mai saputo niente.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, incerto.  
 _«Forse non è una buona idea...»_ si disse, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco al cavallo dei propri pantaloni.  
Anche se in genere non era un ragazzo curioso, in quel frangente la curiosità era tanta: una parte di sé era interessata a come il suo corpo avrebbe reagito.  
Così portò entrambe le mani ai pantaloni - l'unico indumento che aveva addosso - e li aprì per poter raggiungere i boxer. Si accarezzò il profilo del pene con delicatezza, quasi avesse timore di farsi male.  
La mano Nasod non l'avrebbe utilizzata, era poco ma sicuro. L'avrebbe lasciata adagiata accanto a sé.  
Raven era agitato, riusciva a sentire il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato mentre sollevava l'elastico dei boxer per infilare sotto la mano.  
Con indice e pollice strinse i lati del proprio pene e iniziò debolmente a muoverle, su e giù. Non sortendo effetti molto forti su di sé, il moro decise di accelerare un po' il ritmo.  
A quel punto iniziò ad avvertire una piacevole tensione propagarsi dal basso ventre scendendo più giù, dove stava lavorando.  
Emise un gemito strozzato, colto di sorpresa, ma si zittì subito dopo, continuando a masturbarsi aumentando il ritmo.  
La sensazione avvertita poco prima si intensificò via via che i minuti passavano e ad essa si aggiunse una sequela di piccole scariche elettriche che si dipanavano lungo la sua schiena, provocandogli brividi di piacere.  
Era accaldato e sudava. Non pensava che avrebbe sudato tanto. Desiderava togliersi tutto e rimanere completamente nudo, ma non poteva, altrimenti avrebbe perso il ritmo.  
Respirava affannosamente e l'aria che gli riempiva i polmoni era troppo poca. Ogni tanto un sospiro gli fuoriusciva dalla bocca.  
Avvertiva il proprio pene eretto tra le dita, grosso e umido. Non immaginava che il suo pene eretto sarebbe diventato così grande.  
«Oh...!» gemette, spostando gli occhi sulla porta involontariamente. Fu così che scoprì che Chung stava sbirciando dalla porta socchiusa. L'occhio azzurro del Seiker lo fissava con espressione sconvolta. Il suo sguardo tradiva il suo shock.  
Raven si sentì morire dentro: da quanto era lì a guardarlo? L'avrebbe raccontato a qualcuno? Sperava tanto di no, non voleva che si sapesse che si era abbandonato ad un piacere del genere senza neppure preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta.  
Soprattutto, però, sperava di non averlo traumatizzato troppo: Chung aveva tredici anni, del resto. Era un maschio anche lui, però non sapeva quanto ne sapesse dell'argomento. Forse era completamente ignorante, proprio come lo era stato lui fino a poco tempo prima.  
Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andare a dire qualcosa al ragazzo, ma in quel momento raggiunse l'orgasmo. Il suo sperma gli riempì la mano e macchiò anche i boxer.  
Gemette ad alta voce, incapace di sopprimere il verso: il senso di appagamento e sollievo che seguì l'orgasmo fu troppo forte per non manifestarlo.  
Rimase disteso sul materasso con gli occhi chiusi, respirando profondamente. Stava aspettando di calmarsi e riprendersi abbastanza da essere in grado di camminare senza temere di cadere: sentiva i muscoli delle gambe molli.  
Ripensò a quanto appena provato: era stato bellissimo, anche se adesso si sentiva sporco.  
Lanciò un'altra occhiata alla porta: Chung era sparito.  
 _«Devo andare a cercarlo...»_ decise, mettendosi a fatica seduto.  
Fece un attimo mente locale e riordinò le priorità.  
«Prima devo lavarmi» decise, alzandosi in piedi lentamente, senza toccare il copriletto con la mano sporca del proprio sperma.  
Aveva bisogno di togliersi di dosso sudore e sperma prima di poter andare a cercare e rassicurare Chung.


End file.
